


Coming back to you

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 10, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Crowley confess his love to Demon!Dean. But he can't forget Castiel. Everything is coming back to him. But can a Demon confess his feelings for an angel?





	Coming back to you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends! This is a prompt from my friend Agusvedder! I hope you enjoy it!  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Dean couldn’t believe those words from Crowley… why this have to be like this? Why he had to say it? It was just for driving him back to the memory of Castiel. To everything he wanted to say or do and he didn’t… that’s why? That’s why Crowley had said to him I LOVE YOU and that's why he tried to kiss him? Why to ruin such a good friendship as they had… why?

Or it was everything a joke built by some sarcastic son of a bitch that liked play with his life.

He thought he forgot about Castiel… but that was a lie.

“You don’t love me, I know…" replied Crowley, lowering his face… he was ashamed… he had used all his strengths on those words. But fr the bottom of his devilish heart, he knew, Dean Winchester belonged to Castiel. "You still love him.”he finished.

“I've never said…” murmured the ex hunter, that was now a demon.

“You don’t have to. I know. Even now… as a demon. You still love him. But that’s ok. I already knew this was a one sided thing. But I have to say it. Because I’m not a coward… like you.”

“What do you mean?” Dean frowned, he was starting to feel the heat in his chest. Why Crowley had to continue with this bullshit? Why he insisted with this torture?

“I mean, you, Dean Winchester. You. Are a coward.”Crowley approached him defiantly. But after a couple of seconds of looking at each other, the King of Hell desisted, and leave the room. 

Dean walked one side to another, like a locked animal. Then punched the wall with his fist, leaving a hole on it. That rage meant just one thing. Crowley was right.

And now he was cursing himself. He came back to the bunker. Just spying outisde like a fucking stalker. Waiting to see him. He just wanted to see him. He won’t talk or do anything, just… he needed…

“Why are you here, Dean?” asked a familiar voice, Dean's heart began to race. He turned his face and he saw him. Standing in front of him. In the middle of the night, dressed with his trenchcoat as always, a beautiful vision bathed by the moonlight. The demon swallowed hard.

“I came to kill you both, Sam and you.” He answered, bitting his lower lip.

“I don’t think you came for that. We were looking for you.”said the angel, slowly approaching the demon. Dean gave one step forward by instinct.

“I’m not lying. Are you using your mojo on me? Reading my mind?”smiled sarcastically the ex hunter.

“I don’t do that since you told me not to.” Castiel responded. Still walking towards him. Dean didn’t move this time.

“Oh… that’s sweet from you. Keeping the promises you made to Dean Winchester. But I’m not him anymore.” Snapped the demon Cas tilted his head and something in Dean's dark heart warmed. Just for one moment.

“Then… why are you here?” the angel asked again. Dean pressed his lips, and then he answered with a grin in his face.

“I told you. I came to kill you and Sam.”

Castiel just remained there. Staring at Dean's eyes with his blues, with such a pain in his gaze. And with such … love. Because that was love. Was it? Could that be love?

“You wouldn’t do that. Just let us help you.” The angel said with the sweetest voice Dean could imagine. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t. Castiel was looking at him in that way that just the angel knew. “I know why you are here, tonight, Dean.”

“I’m not Dean.”

“Yes you are. You can’t forget. You can’t forget Sam. And you can’t forget…”Castiel approached him, and now his faces were inches away from each other, “me.” Finished Cas. His eyes were the place where Dean wanted to be. The demon pushed roughly his lips against Castiel. And the angel answered that kiss. They kissed and kissed, Cas was copping Dean's cheeks now, and the ex hunter was grabbing him by the hips. So much purity, and warmth, he couldn’t resisted. His heart began to beat with Castiel’s heart, with a perfect synchronization. Suddenly Castiel’s vessel was shinning in blue grace, invading Dean's whole body. The demon moaned when he felt the heat of Castiel’s grace running through him. 

Castiel’s grace was purifying him. He was healing Dean.

Then, they pushed away slowly. And Dean wasn’t a demon anymore.

Castiel was smiling at him. And Dean just was blinking in awe.

“It was… that simple?”asked Dean, still in amazement.

“It wasn’t that simple … Dean… I…”

“I love you Cas.” Said the hunter, and tears began to fall from his eyes. Castiel was muted. “I was a coward… I…”

“I love you too.”answered the angel, “And I was a coward too.” Dean couldn't believe it. He was loved by his angel.

“So… is me again...”smiled Dean, Castiel looked at him amused.

“It was always you.” He whispered so close to Dean's lips, that the hunter had to kiss him again.


End file.
